Sentrakion
|- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%;" | Motto Worker's Utopia! |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%;" | Anthem "Sentraka!" |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" | Capital | width="50%" | Perugia |- class="mergedbottomrow" | colspan="2" | Capital-in-exile | Florence |- | colspan="2" | Languages | Sentrak, Italian, English, French |- | colspan="2" | Religion | None |- | colspan="2" | Government | Anarcho-Socialist |- class="mergedbottomrow" | colspan="2" | President | style="vertical-align:bottom;" | Nastrøf Tallier |- | colspan="2" | Legislature | Socialist Congress of Sentrakion |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" | History | |- | colspan="2" | Currency | Kebab |- | colspan="2" | Calling code | +77 |} Sentrakion, officially the''' Democratic Socialist Republic of Sentrakion''', is a nation in Europe, known worldwide for its historic cities such as Florence and Perugia, two major Sentrak cities. History An ancient explorer by the name of Dennero Moredosentrak, Sentrakion's namesake, was venturing into the Italian Peninsula, when he discovered people planning riots that they would perform in the future. He asked the people why they were planning these riots. The people claimed it was because they were an ethnic group different from the Italians, and were being tortured by them. Moredosentrak decided to help these people, and was elected the leader of their underground nation. He was praised while leader, and was granted lifelong leadership. Life under Moredosentrak's rule While under Moredosentrak's rule, the ethnic group gained independence from the Papal States and was named Moredosentrakion, and shortened to Sentrakion after the fourth president, Eldon Dunas, was elected. Geography The geography of Sentrakion is mostly mountainous with the Apennine Mountains in the center. Environment Because of the laws and regulations of Sentrakion, its environment is doing very well, with rarely any pollution, and at least 7 national parks, a lot, for a small nation. Government Sentrakion is an Anarcho-Socialist republic, which elects a president ever seven years. All citizens, no matter what age, can vote in elections, and it is required. While under Nicholas Aichdie's rule, Sentrakion got colonies in Africa and North America, which greatly boosted Sentrakion. Demographics Ethnicity The primary ethnic group of Sentrakion is Sentrak, comprising 77% of the population. The others are French (10%), Italian (5%), and the remaining 7% mainly comprise of African or European ethnicities. Religion The overwhelming majority (97%) of people have no religion, while 2% are catholic, and 1% other. Relations with other nations Sentrakion is a member of the Socialist Union and is allied with all of the members. List of allies * Aklaristan * Pomeran * Britannia * Cheenarn * Belaruk * Marmadania * Chipania * Albosnia * Pirencia * Masorpia * Serbatija * Arencia * Zintonium * Brava * Sacrapadania * Ekliisan Duchy * Pylion * Polminsk * Odessa * Romaslava * Belfrug * Talin * Happy Hungry Kingdom * Polskaňowa * United Great Lakes * Vasenmaa * Turanic Caliphate * Marway * Perrystoni * Pyzantion * Bohemian Premyslid Empire * Astonia * Gherensi Caliphate Sentrakion in Official Nation languages Feel free to add yours. *Belarukish (Belaruk)........................... Сеньтиpaк *Esceosian (Esceosia)........................... Centakria *Messarian (North and South Messaria)........... Centråkke (pronounced Tsentroke) *Kirarian (Kirarica)............................ Senrakia *Perrystonic (The United Kingdom of Perrystoni)............ Saklitinietßlünd *Chipanian (Chipania and Hatinburg) ............ Sntraakeon (pronounced Sintrackeon) *Pyrean (Pyrénes)............................... Sentacreon *Romaslav (Romaslava) .................. Жetyaklädsä *Western Donut Dialect (HHK) ................... Sentraka Socioreplubis *Dragovonian/Western Bulgaric (Banarousia)...... Cantrk *Upper Banarousic/Eastern Bulgaric (Also Banarousia)......... Kanitrk *Zintonite: Senkezek In World War I The Sentrak Army fought in WWI with the Allies, and was the one to tell Britain about Germany invading Belgium. In World War II Sentrakion was neutral in WWII, until it was taken over by the Nazis and Mussolini. Category:Ceplio Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Official Nations Category:Official Nations in Europe